


A Christmas Letter

by Allison_Wonderland



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Wonderland/pseuds/Allison_Wonderland
Summary: A gift from Jack to Phryne. Merry Christmas!





	A Christmas Letter

 

The station clock struck ten and Jack stretched in his chair. In an hour, his shift would end and he could head for Wardlow and crawl into bed with Phryne. Normally, he would be counting the seconds but tonight he had hoped for just a little more time. It was Christmas Eve and he had been wracking his brain for hours hoping to think of a suitably romantic gift for their first real Christmas together. What did you get the woman who had everything? When he had broached the subject the week earlier, she had kissed him on the cheek and stated that she “had him and that was quite enough, thank you very much”. And later that evening in bed, she reiterated in post-coital bliss that he really was a gift in himself, one that she got to unwrap every day, taking him from dour Inspector Robinson to her lovely Jack, with a spark in his eyes and love in his voice.

 

While even the memory was enough to leave a warm feeling in his chest, it still left him in a conundrum. He still wished he had something to give her to show the depth of his love and all that she meant to him. Loving her was a glorious privilege, one that he was blessed to have after the time they had spent apart.

 

By the time she had winged her way home in March, the nearly six month separation had taken its toll. He met her at the airfield in an almost perfect bookend to her leaving, kissing her with a reverence that shocked both of them. They fucked in the empty field, too overcome by each other to even think of any consequence. The true love-making had come later, a slower, gentler exposition wrapped in her satin sheets, sharing whispered declarations and caresses until falling asleep in each other’s arms.

 

They slipped into a new kind of partnership, one that he cherished each and every day. It was a meeting of equals, sharing the good and bad as it came and Jack felt lighter than he had for years. Which led him back to his current predicament. He had purchased a few items, simple things like a pretty painted scarf and a new bottle of bergamot bath salts. But none of those things proclaimed anything beyond friendship and while he knew that Phryne wouldn’t care, he did. It was entirely too late to purchase anything more but perhaps…

 

She kept saying she loved his voice, he often found himself quoting her lines of poetry or bits from the bard. If he could...

 

Yes, that would work. He dug through his desk for decent stationary and started to write.

 

By the time the clock rung eleven, he had gone through several sheets but was finally happy with the results. He folded and placed it into an envelope and started for home.

 

~*~

 

The next morning he woke to Phryne with her hands around his cock and her lips to his ear, wishing him a Happy Christmas. With a morning greeting like that, how could he have a bad one?

 

Hours later, they sat alone in the parlor, curled together and replete after a massive luncheon. Their found family had all gathered for presents that morning, a joyous affair that left their hearts light. Everyone had drifted back to their own lives leaving just the two of them lit by the glowing tree. Jack took the new silence as opportunity and dislodged Phryne from where she lay against his chest to reach for his suit coat on the back of the chaise. He extracted the envelope he had stashed there earlier then returned Phryne to her spot. He felt uncharacteristically nervous in giving it to her though and couldn’t help but tense, something that she noticed.

 

“Jack? What is it?” She turned slightly in his arms.

“I have a gift for you.”

“Another one? Jack, you’ve given me plenty! I told you, things aren’t what matter on Christmas.”

“I know.” He smiled at her with a little quirk of lips and shining eyes. “It’s not really a thing.” He hesitated just a tad longer, enough that Phryne huffed and simply grabbed the envelope from his hands.

 

He watched her as she pulled the letter out of the envelope and started to read. Her face told the story of every line she read, a glowing smile and growing tears in her eyes warring with each other until she reached the end of the page. She glanced up at him and threw herself into his waiting arms. Her tears soaked his collar, his sparkled like diamonds on her hair. He gathered her up close and breathed a sigh of contentment. A Happy Christmas indeed.

 

~*~

 

_My Darling,_

 

_There is nothing physical on this earth that I can give to you to that would accurately portray the depth of my devotion to you. Every day, every hour, of our togetherness has been a gift that I cannot repay. You have given me life again, have given me a reason to be more than just a copper. You’ve inspired me to be Jack again. So I’m giving you the only gift I can truly give. Myself._

 

_I love you._

_I love you._

 

_I love you just the way you are with your brilliance and ingenuity and the devotion you give to your work and the people who depend on you. You are my light, my conscience, my everything._

 

_I love you and Happy Christmas,_

_Jack_

_25 December 1930_

 


End file.
